Ángeles Fuimos
by Nao-KxR
Summary: “La vida da muchas vueltas, con sonrisas o lagrimas nos guiamos siempre en el sueño de la felicidad… Se que todo se extingue lentamente… Pero solo deseo estar a tu lado… A pesar que sea en el infierno. KxR Cruzade,¨Rei siempre estare a tu lado¨ OneShot


**.+- Ángeles Fuimos -+.**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo**: Adios…

**Deaclaimer:** Aunque llore ¬.¬, aunque grite ò.o, aunque ruegue u.ù Beyblade no me pertenece TToTT, si alguien cree que si, ya sabe cual es mi sueño ñ.ñ

**Aclaracion:** Pongan el opening de fruit Backet de fondo XD Le da un matiz diferente a la historia. Que la disfruten.

**.+- Ángeles Fuimos -+.**

Unos sutiles pasos lo llevaron en frente de aquella fría piedra. Sonrió apenas dejando un rama de flores, las favoritas de aquella personas.

Se sentó en frente de ella con su rostro fatigado, leyó lentamente letra por letra reconociendo claramente aquel nombre, que en aquellos momentos se le hacia tan lejano.

--Cuanto tiempo sin venir… verdad madre?-

Rei suspiro con pesar.

--Como has estado?... Es solitario este lugar, eh?-

Pregunto afligido sin perder de vista la lapida, apenas sintió sus mejillas húmedas se las limpio.

--Lo siento… Debí venir mas seguido… Estaba descuidada tu tumba-

Rió un poco, incorporándose y para arrodillarse en frente a la piedra, corriendo con su mano las hojas secas de esta. Luego acaricio suavemente la escritura, como si se tratara de su progenitora.

--Ah pasado 3 meses madre… Desde que no te puedo ver más, es raro… Por que antes de que Mao me llamara y me dijera que habías muerto… Estaba hablando con el señor Dickenson para que me dejara volver a casa… Te extrañaba, además… Que quería presentarte a alguien especial… Medio tarde verdad? Como una vez me dijiste, "de la "nada" vinimos y a la "nada" nos iremos"-

Susurro bajando su cabeza.

--Realmente fui muy descuidado contigo… cuando me sentí a gusto en Tokio no deseaba volver… Si te soy sincero… Y ahora que regreso a casa lo único que me viene a la mente es tu cuerpo sin alma en el funeral… Li me dijo que tú sonreías antes de morir… Y que querías que yo sea feliz…-

Una sutil sonrisa se formo en el aunque de sus ojos bajaran lagrimas

–No había vuelto aquí… Porque me desarmaba con tan solo la idea de no tenerte madre… Ni tampoco podía fingir que todo estaba bien… Pero… Eso ah cambiado un poco…- Sonrió dulcemente.

--Eh encontrado a una persona, que logra que le muestre como soy realmente, es raro no es cierto?... Tú eras la única que lograba ello… Y… Desde que estoy con el… me siento muy bien a su lado… Se que a pesar que la gente nos mira raro… Te agradara mucho Kai, si lo conoces y aunque no lo parezca es alguien muy dulce… Aunque el venga de un mundo diferente al mió y sea hombre… Lo amo… Tu me comprendes, verdad madre?... Siempre lo hiciste…-

Con lentitud se levanto sacándose un poco los ojos antes de hacer una reverencia.

--Vendré mas seguido… Y lo traeré para que lo conozcas…- Sonrió apenas – Te amo madre…-

Con pesar en sus pasos de alejo del lugar, divisando una fuerte figura en la puerta esperándolo. Apenas estuvo a la altura de su novio lo abrazo fuerte hundiendo su rostro entre las ropas de Hiwatari.

Este le correspondió suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

--Estas bien?- Pregunto a su oído.

--Si… si estoy a tu lado…- mascullo aforrándose mas a el, levanto un poco su rostro para mirarlo –Lo que en la tierra esta no se puede recuperar…- Le dijo con pesar.

Kai le acaricio la mejilla besándolo suavemente.

--Para lo que me necesites estoy…- le contesto envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

El chino asintió correspondiéndole. Mientras que el fénix elevo su cabeza mirando fijamente donde anteriormente había estado su koi. (Novio)

"_Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros…"_ Pensó apretando más el lazo con su neko.

Sonrió levemente separándose.

--Vamos a casa, Rei?-

Este solo asintió formando su mueca dulce característica.

--Te amo mucho Kai…- Le murmuro bajo, este solo sonrió encaminándose al auto.

--No dudes que yo también…-

"_La vida da muchas vueltas, con sonrisas o lagrimas nos guiamos siempre en el sueño de la felicidad… Se que todo se extingue lentamente… Pero solo deseo estar a tu lado… A pesar que sea en el infierno"_

**.+- Ángeles Fuimos -+.**

**Nao:** ohayoo n0n un tanto traumado el fic verdad o.o, no se preocupen que de mi parte no murió nadie O.o, solo quería hacer algo diferente y serio. Me base en el opening de Fruit Backet, estuve una semana en cama con gripe y cuando lo escuche me vino a la mente Rei llorando.

No se que opinan ustedes, es un shonen-ai esta ves puesto mas en Rei que en Kai, que opinan?

Bueno e voy, solo espero que les haya gustado. Y disfruten de la vida y de lo que tenemos, porque siempre hay alguien quien nos ama n.n

**Sayounara Bye Bye**


End file.
